


Dear Sister

by Arkhia



Series: Lyssy Mahariel [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Epistolary, Found Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Canonical Character Death, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkhia/pseuds/Arkhia
Summary: Morrigan vanished after the battle that ended the Fifth Blight. Lyssy respects her decision - but it doesn't mean she's not missing the woman she's came to care for as a sister.The decade between Origins and Inquisition, told through the letters of a Mahariel who loves her accidental family, no matter where life leads them.





	Dear Sister

Dear Sister,

I guess you gave me every warning in advance, so I can’t really complain. Still, it was disheartening to hear that you left when I woke up. We said our goodbyes, I know, but couldn’t you leave a note at least? (I suppose not. Too sentimental.)

Things are going well here. If I had my way I would be at three places at once, but until I figure that out they have to come one after the other. We’re leaving tomorrow with Leli for the Temple of Sacred Ashes. It will be interesting, I think, to see what it can be without all the cultists and the dragon roaming about, even if it’ll be weird traveling with all the Chantry personnel. Creators help me, Leli is worth even that. But I doubt you’d want to hear me rambling on about her.

Alistair seems to be settling in alright. I don’t think they’ll ever have any particular relationship with Anora, but as far as political marriages go it could be worse. They’re good at compromising and at least the nobles are happy. Arl Eamon stayed, and Wynne is on the court - can you imagine? She’ll put everyone in their place in no time.

Dante is staying, too. They lost a lot of mabaris at Ostagar, so he’ll need to father quite a few puppies. (I know you like him. Don’t lie.)

The whole Korcari Wilds area is Dalish now. Ashalle came to the celebration, but the clan left for the Free Marches, so I’m not sure when I’ll see them again, if ever. A lot changed in the last year.

I hope you’re well. I know you insist on doing this alone, but if you ever need help, please come by. You’re my sister. Please. I imagine this won’t be easy. Even for you.

Good luck,

Lyssy

 

Dear Sister,

We’re in Haven, all right! It’s crazy cold, but all the buzz makes up for it. We’re running into new spiders we missed every other day (why is it always spiders?), and I’m sure there is a drake or two still lurking around. Leli is in her element, and I’m happy to be along for the ride. This village is almost charming now! If you ignore all the sacrifice altars, of course. Getting rid of those is the next on the list.

I wish I knew at least a general area where I could send these. As it is, I hope you know you’re not forgotten without saying.

I hope all is well,

Lyssy

 

Dear Sister,

Back in service. I visited Dante, but he’s still needed, so I didn’t take him with me. The darkspawn just couldn’t get back to the Deep Roads as swiftly as we wished, so now it’s clean-up duty. (Be careful, please - they’re getting weird.) Also, I’m the Arlessa of Amaranthine now, pretty sure that’s Alistair’s form of revenge. Those nobles…

Oghren is back, believe it or not. He survived the Joining without problem, must be a dwarf thing. (Or just an Oghren thing. I wouldn’t be surprised.) I conscripted a mage as well - and he’s very, very lucky we need a healer, because I’m having trouble recalling if I’ve ever met anyone this insufferable. I wish you were here to put him in his place. I would, but I’m his boss, I can’t really alienate him. Well I could, but it wouldn’t end well.

Your exasperated friend,

Lyssy

 

Dear Sister,

Creators, this group is a mess. Since I last wrote, I recruited:  
\- Howe’s son, who tried to kill me (not that it’s new, remember Zevran)  
\- A Legionnaire of the Dead scout, who calls herself a dead woman but otherwise she’s creepily cheery  
\- A former First, and while it’s good to work with another Dalish again, she’s even more of a hothead than Oghren, so I spend half of my time doing damage control  
\- And a Spirit of Justice who is currently inhabiting a dead Warden’s body. Don’t ask.

I know our team was rather unconventional, but how am I supposed to defeat that Fen’Harel-knows-where-did-they-come-from Mother and Architect with this lot?! They can’t even eat breakfast without tearing out each other’s hair!

On the bright side, I met Wynne. It was nice to see her again.

May the Dread Wolf never catch your scent,

Lyssy

 

Dear Sister,

Looks like pulling off the impossible is a Warden thing. We defeated the Mother with this band of misfits, somehow, and with a few Orlesian Wardens filling out the ranks soon they won’t need me. We’re making plans with Leli, it’s about time we got a break. I think we’ll visit Alistair in Denerim, then… who knows. Maybe we’ll visit the clan, or the Temple. I’m sure there are some spiders left in the caves.

I’ve been thinking about you a lot lately. You must’ve had the child by now - I hope you’re both fine. Is it a girl? Boy? What name did you choose? You would’ve hated the fuss a new baby always caused in the clan, but you have to forgive me - I’m an aunt now, even if it’s possible I’ll never see the kid. Don’t make it happen. The offer still stands, come by, anytime. If you can’t find me just leave a message with anyone else, I’m regularly checking in with everyone I know the location of. I really wish I knew yours, so I could send this.

Mythal watch over you,

Lyssy

 

Dear Sister,

Never let it be said that I don’t see enough of the world! Leli decided it’s about time I got to know Orlais, so we’re in Val Royeaux. It’s somehow both not what I expected and everything I did. The Game is… not my scene, but we’re doing a decent job in staying out of it and the Blight-diplomacy is enough for the rest. Who knew I would use it for this one day! Thankfully most nobles don’t look past the fact that I’m an elf, anyway.

Leli introduced me to her sister - well, as much her sister as you’re mine, but you know how it goes. She’s an ambassador here, a total sweetheart and your polar opposite. Seriously. She’s not a fighter, but her social skills are off the charts, and I’m convinced she could destroy a government from her desk. It was unnerving at first, but she probably wears gold to match her heart (okay, that was terrible, I’m spending too much time around bards these days), and it’s impossible to resist. Add in that Leli adores her and they’re crazy fun together, and maybe it explains why I would fight for her at any given time. If you’re my sister, she’s my sister-in-law. (We’re not Bonded with Leli, not yet, but as things are, we might as well be.)

I hope you’re well, sending kisses to the kid. Zevran sent me a letter a few days back. No return address, of course, but if he can write while hiding from the Crows, so could you. Calling the kid “kid” will get old, eventually.

All the best, to both of you,

Lyssy

 

Dear Sister,

I’m back in Ferelden. Leli went off on Chantry business, but I need to check upon Vigil’s Keep once in a while. A good thing, too, the scouts reported a woman around Flemeth’s hut. Is that you? I know what you said, but have you really expected me to just accept that I’ll never see you again? I’m worried - I know you’re more than capable, but I’m still worried. And I miss you. (And what if it’s Flemeth? We killed her, sure, but she’s not really the type to stay that way.)

I’m going to look around tomorrow. I picked up Dante, he liked you so much. I’m not sure what I’ll find, I’m not even sure what I want to find. If it’s you… I missed you, but if you showed yourself to the scouts is something the matter? And if it’s not you - I’m not ready to fight Flemeth again, and definitely not alone.

I wish you well,

Lyssy

 

Dear Sister,

That was… something. You say I don’t understand, and that may be true. I don’t know how these things work, but I think I know you a bit more than you’re giving me credit for.

I wish this wouldn’t hurt you so much. I wish you wouldn’t need to be alone, throwing away everything you’ve got. (You were so happy to see us. You’re breaking my heart, you know.) But wishes never got us anywhere, huh?

I didn’t even ask the kid’s name. I probably should be more concerned about the end of the world as we know it or whatever it was you talked about, but it’s not like I can do anything right now. Except hunting Flemeth. Which. Is quite the task, but okay. I’ll try - and I’ll try to follow up on your information on the Taint, as well. 

I hope the other side is everything you need it to be,

Lyssy

 

Dear Sister,

We’re back in Val Royeaux with Leli, and apparently now I’m dating the Left Hand of the Divine. The universe has a sense of humor. I’m not entirely sure about this being good for her, but she’s determined. Maybe I’m just selfish - either way, I’ll keep my eye on the developments here, and she won’t be alone. Even when I’m not here, Josie is. Let’s hope it works out.

I met Justinia herself, a pleasant surprise, all things considered. I think I could have liked Mother Dorothea, but power makes everything difficult. Either way, it could be much worse.

I met the Right Hand, too. It’s an interesting situation, we have more in common than you’d think, but despite that or because of that we’re always two badly worded sentences away from fighting. She’s a great sparring partner, though. Remember when we practiced in camp? When you froze the whole batch of elfroot so it wouldn’t go bad?

Does the other side have elfroot?

Lyssy

 

Dear Sister,

Leli is settling in - maybe this will work out after all. Now that we’ve been here for a while the letters got more frequent. Wynne writes all the time (she’s in Denerim right now, but she’ll leave soon for Archmage stuff I think), Alistair sends one here and there, Oghren keeps me updated on Vigil’s Keep if you can believe it, and even Zevran left a note recently. Oh, and we’ve got two small crystals, which I suppose is Shale’s way of checking in.

You’re the only one silent (well, and Sten, but he doesn’t count). Are you still over there? I can’t even imagine what’s it like, I doubt anyone could. How are you? How is the kid?

All my best,

Lyssy

 

Dear Sister,

Do you remember Isabela? That pirate captain from the Pearl? We’re in Kirkwall with Leli and we met her! She’s dating the Champion, apparently - I’m not even surprised.

We visited the clan and we’re officially Bonded now. It was so good to see them - I think most of them accepted Leli by now. Well, Ashalle and the Keeper did ages ago, and that’s what matters.

I can see you rolling your eyes. Okay, I may be a bit high on love.

Take care,

Lyssy

P.S. Flemeth smuggled out a… copy? …of herself before we killed her. And the clan helped her come back. Like. Seriously?

 

Dear Sister,

It’s been so long. Still no sign of your mother, though that’s probably for the best. I had some darkspawn trouble to take care of, but now I’m back with Leli. Wynne is searching for a cure of Tranquility, which is crazy, but that seems to be our standard. It made me think of the research on the Taint - Avernus had some leads last I checked.

Something is going on, but I don’t know what. It’s in the air. I’m starting to think defeating the Archdemon was only the beginning.

Take care,

Lyssy

 

Dear Sister,

So that happened. Congratulations to everyone involved, including me. I’ve always disliked that bastard, but I’ve never thought he’d go this far. Or Justice. Or Anders-Justice.

Whatever.

I visited the clan, the Keeper died. After being possessed by a demon.

Ashalle is safe, that’s about the only good news.

Leli is very busy, Wynne as well. We’re not on better terms with Cassandra. I witnessed Josie taking down a Marquis this afternoon, it was glorious. I’ll need to leave soon, Warden stuff.

I’m tired. Not just me.

I don’t have to tell you, but please be careful. Living as an apostate just became about ten times more dangerous.

Good luck,

Lyssy

 

Dear Sister,

Now that’s a surprise! I’m still in Ferelden, running around like a headless chicken, so you can imagine how I reacted when Leli sent me that letter, saying you’re in the royal court! You always knew how to make a situation work, huh?

I can’t say I’m not relieved. Just wait - when I finish up this business I’m going back, and we can finally catch up. This was a long four years.

Kisses to the kid,

Lyssy

 

Dear Sister,

Thanks for the note! I’m sure the time will come when we’re both in Val Royeaux. In the meantime, you and Leli can continue annoying each other… Creators, I missed these problems.

What in the Dread Wolf’s bushy tail are you doing in Serault, anyway?

Lyssy

 

Dear Sister,

Have you heard what Wynne found? Maybe this whole searching-for-a-cure thing will turn out better than we anticipated. I certainly hope so.

Leli is not very optimistic about this White Spire business. Neither am I. I would go, but we have a bit of a Warden situation here, and I’m not convinced I wouldn’t do more harm than good.

This feels like a second Kirkwall in the making.

Good luck,

Lyssy

 

Dear Sister,

Wynne died. White Spire. Thought you should know.

Be safe.

Lyssy

 

Dear Sister,

I’m going away - as far as Cassandra knows, I’ve already did. We finally have a promising lead to cure the Calling, in big part thanks to you, of course. I’ll try to keep in touch with Leli, she can contact me if needed, but no guarantees. Look out for each other, please.

Tell Kieran his aunt sends hugs.

Until we meet again,

Lyssy


End file.
